It's All Your Fault!
by i can't live without u
Summary: oneshot. song fic. naruto thinks Sasuke's cheating and decides to do something about it.


Hey new story but different pairings way different pairings. I don't own anything.

Yaoi so if you don't like don't read.

Naruto was tired of Sasuke blaming him. It was always him. And when Naruto tried his hardest to be perfect he would still fuck up. He couldn't do anything right when he was with Sasuke. It seemed that he wasn't enough for his boyfriend and his insecurities and doubts manifested over the years. So he started staying out at night. And in the end he and Sasuke go into a fight.

Naruto was tiring of the bickering and trying to impress Sasuke. He was not perfect and he had his flaws. Sasuke was perfect all around the board so there was only one solution. He was going to go to the club Sasuke started going too recently and sing him a song. And at the end of the song he would break things off with Sasuke. He couldn't take it anymore. His heart was being shattered each time they argued, each time he didn't make Sasuke's expectations, and each time Sasuke came back smelling like cheap perfume.

It had to stop and tonight was the night for it. He couldn't be what Sasuke wanted. And he wasn't even sure Sasuke wanted him in the first place. It was almost time to end it. He would be thankful of the relationship he had with Sasuke. It taught him a lesson. The lesson was 'love was not the only thing that made a relationship'. It was multiple things that he and Sasuke's relationship lacked. Well enough of self pity it was time to break it was time to end it.

I conjure up the thought of being gone  
But I'd probably even do that wrong  
I try to think about which way  
Would I be able to and would I be afraid

Cause oh I'm bleeding out inside  
Oh I don't even mind (Yeah)

It's all your fault  
You called me beautiful  
You turned me out  
And now I can't turn back  
I hold my breath  
Because you were perfect  
But I'm running out of air  
And it's not fair

Da da dada da dada da  
Da dadadadadada da dadadadadada

I'm trying to figure out what else to say (What else could I say)  
To make you turn around and come back this way (Would you just come back this way)  
I feel like we could be really awesome together  
So make up your mind cause it's now or never (oh)

It's all your fault  
You called me beautiful  
You turned me out  
And now I can't turn back  
I hold my breath  
Because you were perfect  
But I'm running out of air  
And it's not fair

I would never pull the trigger  
But I've cried wolf a thousand times  
I wish you could  
Feel as bad as I do  
I have lost my mind

It's all your fault  
You called me beautiful  
You turned me out  
And now I can't turn back  
I hold (I hold) my breath (My breath)  
Because you were perfect  
But I'm running out of air (running out of air)  
And it's not fair

(Oh yeah  
It's all your fault)

I hold my breath  
Because you were perfect  
But I'm running out of air  
And it's not (It's not) fair

When he finished with the song he hopped of the stage and went into the parking lot. It wasn't shocking Sasuke was there with some whore. But what was shocking was the look of pure horror on his face when he caught him with his little whore. It wasn't like he cared what he did but he should have at least broken the relationship off when he met the little slut.

Ahhh and speaking of Sasuke here comes.

'Ahhh it's nice to see you too Sasuke and I wanted to let you know that we're through' Naruto said in a calm voice.

'It's quite funny actually I knew you were lying when you wanted to date me, and I knew our relationship wouldn't last' Naruto said while laughing coldly.

'Strange isn't Sasuke how I'm dumping you and not the other way around' Naruto said.

Then he turned around and started walking away without letting Sasuke get a chance to talk to him.

'Oh and Sasuke my belongings will be gone out your apartment in an hour or so. Also I should say this thank you for crushing my heart because you made me learn that some relationships will never work' and with that Naruto left. He didn't expect Sasuke following him. He thought he would go back to his little slut but obliviously he was wrong.

'Naruto are you really that dumb' Sasuke asked with a hint of anger. He couldn't believe his blond angel thought he was cheating on him.

'Naruto do I do for a living' Sasuke asked with a tight voice.

'You're a business man' Naruto said while trying to get away from Sasuke.

'I guess I didn't go into full detail about my job' Sasuke said sighing.

'Naruto I'm the vice president of the Uchiha industry' Sasuke said patiently.

'And that means fan girls throw themselves all over me when they see me, the bitch in the club was no different' Sasuke said.

'All she wanted to do was fuck me and try to get pregnant' Sasuke said in anger. The bitch had ruined everything. He just wanted to go to the club and chill but the bitch had tried to seduce him when she saw him. And since he didn't know Naruto was going to be there she messed it up big time for him. Just the thought of Naruto leaving him for someone else made him growl possessively. Naruto was his and no one was going to take him away from him.

Then everything started clicking in place for Naruto. Sasuke smelled like cheep perfume because those whores kept throwing themselves at Sasuke's person. So the slut in the club tried to seduce Sasuke and he took it the wrong way. He didn't trust Sasuke and Sasuke would never lie to him. Even in the most ugliest situations between them. He had to apologize for not trusting him and he had to ask Sasuke to take him back. Damn how stupid can he get?

'Sasuke I'm so sorry I mean it' Naruto said while burying his face into Sasuke's chest.

'Have a little more faith in me idiot' Sasuke said with a slight smile on his lips.

And with that the two kissed and went to their apartment to get their freak on.


End file.
